


Meaningful

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [52]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, SO GAY, Victor is so Gay for Igor, Victor was sending him "looks" the entire time, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Full of meaning, significance, purpose.





	Meaningful

At first, the newly named Igor didn’t notice the looks that Victor sent him. His surprise at being out of the circus then being able to stand had been too much for him.

Then if felt like Victor’s gaze was always on him. The meaningful looks were ignored as Igor didn’t know enough about his new -master, teacher, savior- partner to differentiate between them. 

As the intensity of the looks finally let down (or he got more comfortable with them) Igor started keeping a log of Victor’s expressions. Finally, he noticed the deeply meaningful looks that had always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the movie for the first time and dear god. That movie is sooooooo gay. I'm honestly surprised there was no gay kissing.   
> (In my headcanons there will be lots of gay kissing.)


End file.
